Colorful Lollipops
by glowingxstars
Summary: Drabbles for Van/Ven. Rated T-M later on because someone has a dirty mind.
1. One: Keys

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. And yes I know I have two stories on hold.  
>This drabbles are dedicated to bugga-ba-brother Pakkun &amp; Roby.<p>

Prompt:** Keys  
><strong>Pairings: Van/Ven  
><span>Warnings:<span> You're just going to have to figure it out by yourself as you read.  
><span>Authors:<span> Various artists. Mainly me, and some are Pakkun's.  
><span>Note:<span> This one for instance, is made by Pakkun ^-^

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanitas asked as he gritted his teeth.

"What? Are you blind? Can't you see I'm trying to lock it?" he screamed.

"If you're trying to lock it, why can't you just seal it with your keyblade!" Vanitas screamed back.

Ventus clicked his tongue and scratched his head in frustration. He walked towards his lover and pinched his nose, as his partner growled in irritation and pain.

"Because…" he said softly. "I want to see you again…"

Vanitas' face softened. His irritation began to fade as he held the blonde closer to him and shared the warmth that he finally carried.

"Just because you lock this door doesn't mean I won't see you again." The black haired boy said, embarrassed. This was the first time he said something lame (well to him that is)

"Yes it does, when I lock it, I have to go back to how things are—and that's being without you."

"Fuck the keys," swore Vanitas as he raises his own keyblade.

"What're you going to do?"

"I'll lock it instead and keep you in my world."

"I don't want you to die!"

"Well if that time comes, that'll be when we grow old."

And for the first time, Ventus cried.


	2. Two: The Birds and the Bees

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. And yes I know I have two stories on hold.  
>I get to update Starduster tonight!<p>

Prompt:** The birds and the bees  
><strong>Pairings: Van/Ven  
><span>Warnings:<span> You're just going to have to figure it out by yourself as you read.  
><span>Note:<span> This one for instance, is made by me! But it's not a drabble. It's a short story. Gomen!

"Uh, Ventus?" Aqua said, startling the blonde boy who was trying his best to finish his homework.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor…"

"Who—"

Before he could finish his sentence, his blue-haired friend opened the door and a dark shadow walked in, and the blue silhouette walked out. Ventus returned his focus back to his homework.

The dark shadow sat on his bed and sat there in silence. He heard nothing but ruffling of papers and bags zipping. Yeah, he knew why he's here.

"Let me guess, struggling with an essay again, Van?"

Silence broke and the dark shadow shuns beautiful golden eyes staring and studying him.

"Yeah," a cold voice muttered. "Um, Venny—"  
>"Wait for just a moment," Ventus said quickly.<p>

Ventus was almost done with his homework, and wrote as swift as possible to finish it. After a few moments of waiting, he turned his writing chair around and faced his friend, holding one blank paper that has one prompt question.

_Prompt: Define the saying "The birds and the bees" in a none ecstatic manner._

The blonde twitched at the question.

Vanitas however on the other hand, was thinking hard about it. "What does _the birds and the bees_ have to do with English class?"

"I believe Syd wants us clear our dirty minds and explain what it is."

"Sex?" Vanitas said bluntly.  
>"Yes," Ventus replied, rolling his eyes. "Like, writing down sex on the paper will give us a perfect score."<p>

The two boys coped together and thought of ways how to answer their prompt. Their positions moved from one place to another, nothing shared but silence. After that, Ventus broke it.

Now Ventus was by his window, and Vanitas was laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, still thinking about the prompt. This essay was due tomorrow, and they had no clue how to answer it. Not in a blunt way like Vanitas defined it. They need a better way—

"To be honest," the blonde said, the two not realizing three hours has passed. "I've never experienced it."  
>The black-haired boy smirked. "Are you trying to tell me, Venny hasn't lost his virginity yet?"<br>Ventus' face heated up. "I'm trying to say I like to keep my pride and dignity, asshole."

"What if I take it away this instant?" Vanitas' voice said huskily.

Ventus ignored his friends' dirty thought. "If you want to make love with someone, Vanitas; go to Terra. I most certainly am not willing to lose my ass with the likes of you."

"Ouch," said the boy sarcastically. "What if I said I wanted you?"

"That won't change my mind."

Vanitas took off his red jacket to reveal his black shirt that revealed his glowing skin. He crossed his arms, and his legs, back to studying the ceiling and sighed.

"You see, I came here just for you."

Ventus' faced turned even redder. "A-Ass! I don't care about what you say, I still refuse!"

Seconds passed by, and one hand was on his waist and the other was dipping in his pants. The keyblade wielder shivered as he felt Vanitas' hand rub beneath him. Wet and warm tongue ran through the blonde's neck and gentle teeth nibbled and bit his ear.

"Are you sure about that?"

Ventus gulped, he opened his mouth to say 'get away from me!' but one word just came out. "No."

His partner chuckled behind him, and looked outside the window then the clock that beeped on the writing table. _Ten o'clock_. Everyone should be asleep by now. Vanitas grinned and made love marks on the blonde's neck.

"Well, I can change that decision in just a moment…"


	3. Three: Temper Tempter Kiss Kiss

**A/N**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. And yes I know I have two stories on hold.

Prompt:** Temper, Temper. Kiss, Kiss  
><strong>Pairings: Van/Ven  
><span>Warnings:<span> None at the moment.  
><span>Note:<span> Created by me ^-^

* * *

><p>"Why are you such a brat?"<p>

"How the hell am I a brat? You should've seen the way you criticized Terra and Aqua!"

"I didn't criticize them, I said seeing them kiss is annoying."

"Why are you so short tempered!"

"Ventus, I suggest you keep your little mouth shut before I tempted to kill you."

"GO AHEAD. I'm NOT stopping you."

Growl. Silence.

"What? You're not going to? Why' are you chickening out?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

More silence occurred.

"You're really not going to?"

"No," was the cold reply.

Silence.

"I told you why I was mad anyway,"

"Because Terra and Aqua was kissing?" he screamed.

"YES."

"Now why are you jealous about it!"

"Because you don't let me kiss you in public!"

"Yes I do!"

"Name one time."

Pause. Silence.

"Okay, so it's not in public. But we kiss a lot!"

"I DON'T CARE."

"You make it sound like public display of affections matters the most to you."

"I just love you okay?"

"Vanitas, quit lying."

"I'm not lying! Stop being such a kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18 for Christ's fucking sake!"

"OH. The good boy swore!"

The two lovers kept their quarreling as they ignored the presence of unknown strangers watching the two fight with full interest written on their faces.

"Dick!"

"ASSWIPE!"

"TWO FACE!"

"BRAT"

" FEMALE DOG"

"MALE DOG!"

"SLUT!"

"Tch, you're an ignorant asswipe," the blonde said giving up, hurt by the last comment and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" said Vanitas who was chasing after the boy.

"You're sorry?"

"UGH! I don't want to argue anymore!"

"Then shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

The raven-haired boy grabbed Ventus by the collar and crashed his lips to the other gently.

Silence.

"See? You DID shut up."

"Shut up."

"Make me~"

Ventus smiled, "Gladly."


	4. Four: Thunder and Lightning

Prompt: **Thunder and lightning  
><strong>Pairings: Van/Ven  
><span>Author:<span> Johru

* * *

><p>It started raining hard outside and Ventus was so drawn on watching TV. He didn't even notice that Vanitas' brows were twitching in irritation.<p>

"Ventus—"

"Shh!"

"Ventus!—"

"I SAID SHH!"

The raven hair boy sighed in defeat. He was too annoyed to bother.

**BOOM!**

Ventus jumped from his side of the sofa and ran towards his lover.

"What the…"

"V-Vanitas…" Ventus blinked. "What was that?"

"It's called thunder."

**BOOM!**

The blonde flinched. "V-Vanitas make it stop."

"Sorry Venny, I can't. I don't control the weather."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

Vanitas sighed once more as Ventus buried himself on his lovers chest. He looked out the window and watched as the rain poured harder.

"Damn, seems like it's going to be like that for a while…"

"Vanitas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

He couldn't say no to his lover. Vanitas reached down to cup his face and stared at his deep blue eyes.

"Tch, crybaby."

"I-I'm not!"

Vanitas leaned in to kiss his lips lovingly. The blonde kissed back.

When Vanitas broke the kiss, he watched as his lover stared at him by surprise with drool at the end of his mouth.

He grew irritated again.

"Wipe that drool off your face…" he muttered as he used his finger to wipe the drool off Ventus' face.

"Y-You kissed me…"

"Yes I did."

"Y-You…" the boy stuttered. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT MOMENT DID YOU?"

Twitch.

"No, I didn't. I wanted you to feel safe."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying."

**BOOM!**

"Vanitaaaaaaaaaaaaas~"

"No, don't come near me."

"W-What?"

"You think I'm lying to you,"

**BOOM!**

"NO! I-I wasn't doubting!"

"I said lying."

"I don't think you're lying!"

**BOOM!**

Ventus started to cry quietly to himself. Vanitas grabbed him by his shirt and locked his arms around the other in a tight, warm and comforting embrace.

"You know…" Vanitas started, trying to calm the other boy from shaking. "It's not sexy when you cry. It's more attractive when you cry my name out-"

He received a smack across his face.

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> -sweatdrop- Sorry~ I wrote that because there's thunder and lightning here in Hawaii… Soooo… Hehehe… Excuse my weirdness. X3


End file.
